


Как кошка с собакой

by Rustor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: — Что мне делать, чтобы сработаться с бродячим и недоверчивым псом?— Во-первых, не провоцируй его резкими движениями. Во-вторых, не бойся его. Ну и в третьих… — по голосу было непонятно, серьёзен ли Куро или смеётся над ним. — Получай удовольствие.





	Как кошка с собакой

Руководитель отдела стоял рядом с Козуме и перекатывался с пятки на носок. Так он обычно делал, когда находился в дурном настроении. Впрочем, Козуме его понимал — новости и впрямь были не самые приятные.

— Кости будут срастаться месяца полтора, — мрачно цедил руководитель, тоскливо глядя в окно. Токио с самого утра поливало дождём, что тоже не способствовало хорошему настроению. — И потом ещё восстановительный период как минимум столько же.

— Мы же не можем столько ждать, — негромко сказал Козуме. Озвучил очевидную информацию.

Руководитель скривился так, будто ему в рот запихнули целый лимон и заставили жевать:

— Потому мы ждать не будем. Тебе придётся работать с другим человеком. Его рекомендовали. К тому же он уже помогал нам в прошлых контрактах, по мелочам, но отзывы о его данных хорошие.

— Но на постоянной основе вы ему работать не предложили.

— Слишком свободолюбивый. А у нас нет времени подбирать ключик к этому типу.

— Благодарю за оказанное доверие, — поклонился Козуме, пряча глаза. На самом деле всё, что он чувствовал, это досаду. На него, новичка, спихнули всю грязную работу. Никому не хочется работать с человеком, который тебя не слушает, да ещё и хамит. Наверняка хамит, Козуме умел читать между строк и знал, какие мозоли могли отдавить руководителю, чтобы того так перекосило при одном воспоминании.

Что ж, он знал, что легко не будет, ещё когда подписывал свой первый контракт с этой компанией. А навыки работы с нахальными кохаями у него были, спасибо тебе, Куро, за трудное детство.

Руководитель пробурчал нечто, отдалённо похожее на пожелание счастливого труда, и ушёл к себе. Козуме ещё несколько секунд постоял возле окна, наблюдая за косыми струями дождя, бьющими в стекло, а потом направился в холл на первый этаж, куда должен был прийти новичок.

Тот уже стоял возле кофейного автомата, стягивал с себя мокрую насквозь толстовку, и даже с высоты второго этажа Козуме видел, как перекатывались под кожей мускулы. Он осмотрел крепко сбитое, хорошо накаченное тело, мощные плечи, хорошо бы ещё достаточно гибкие, и с трудом перевёл взгляд на его лицо. Смутно знакомое хмурое лицо.

Узнавание пришло, когда парень совершенно по-собачьи встряхнулся, убирая с лица и высветленных краской волос капли воды.

Не глядя Козуме вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал Куро.

— У вас легли серваки, что ты звонишь мне с утра пораньше? — зевнул в трубку Куро, взял после третьего гудка.

— Что мне делать, чтобы сработаться с бродячим и недоверчивым псом?

— Во-первых, не провоцируй его резкими движениями, — спокойно ответил Куро, словно подобные разговоры были в порядке вещей. Козуме давно перестал задаваться вопросом, как так вышло, что они друг друга знали лучше, чем себя. Всё-таки трудности сближают. — Во-вторых, не бойся его. Псы чувствуют страх лучше всего и будут только бросаться в бой. Ну и в третьих…

— Что? — поторопил Козуме, когда пауза затянулась, а в трубке раздалось сосредоточенное хлюпанье. Ну конечно, утренний кофе.

— Самое главное, — по голосу было непонятно, серьёзен ли Куро или смеётся над ним. — Получай удовольствие.

Козуме со вздохом отбил вызов, не потрудившись ответить. Смутное подозрение оформилось в непреложную истину — следующие несколько недель ему придётся сложно. Псы и коты, особенно такие разные, редко находят общий язык. Да практически никогда.

Ещё раз посмотрев на Кётани Кентаро, сейчас сосредоточенно выбиравшего себе кофе в автомате, Козуме направился к лестнице. Оттягивать знакомство и дальше было уже просто неприличным.

 

У Кётани было на удивление выразительное лицо. Козуме легко читал на нём как отсутствие вдохновения, так и лёгкое пренебрежение ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Включая самого Козуме.

— Игра заключается в обычном файтинге фэнтезийной направленности. Но её особенностью станет то, что придётся много проводить на деревьях. Это с одной стороны ограничивает движения игрока, с другой — усложняет геймплей, увеличивая количество команд, которые должны быть задействованы даже для простого передвижения, — рассказывал Козуме, пока они шли к студии, где велись съёмки. Сейчас там было совсем немного народу, лишь вспомогательный персонал, отвечавший за свет и камеры.

— Я видел трейлер, — коротко ответил Кётани.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, что тебе придётся много прыгать и лазать, — уточнил Козуме, бросая быстрый взгляд на Кётани. Тот закатил глаза и дёрнул плечом, будто отмахиваясь.

Решив, что с вводным инструктажем на этом можно закончить, а с проблемами следует разбираться по мере их поступления, Козуме первым вошёл в студию, отвечая на приветствие лёгким поклоном. Кётани вошёл следом, напряжённый, с кулаками вбитыми в карманы свободных штанов.

— Вот там можешь размяться перед началом и переодеться в костюм. Как закончишь, я подойду, прицеплю датчики.

— Мне не надо разогреваться, — буркнул Кётани, бросая быстрые взгляды на аппаратуру и снующих вокруг людей. Козуме подавил зарождавшуюся улыбку: здесь и правда было на что посмотреть. Декорации, пусть и примитивные, привлекали своей многоуровневостью.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы включить и настроить программу. Так что лучше разогрейся, нам не нужен ещё один актёр, ушедший на больничный с травмой.

Кётани резко повернулся к нему, набычившись, но Козуме уже шёл к компьютерам, краем глаза отслеживая, не прилетит ли ему за резкие слова. Кётани, постояв несколько мгновений, всё же послушался и пошёл разминаться.

— А он справится? — поинтересовался один из техников, Акаи, у Козуме, поднося коробку с датчиками.

— Он хорошо двигается. И правильно разминается, так что если не отснимем движения для высокоуровневых игроков, обкатаем середнячок. Там есть, что доработать.

Что Козуме нравилось в концепции их игры, так это то, что движения усложнялись с каждым уровнем. Для новичков кинематоры работали с такими же новичками, видевшими паркур разве что по телевизору, но чем больше опыта набирал игрок, тем отточеннее становились движения и уменьшалась возможность ошибки. Конечно, материала для подобной задумки требовалось в несколько раз больше, но Козуме не жаловался.

Ему нравилось то, чем он занимался.

Программа щёлкнула, переходя на режим готовности, и Козуме с неохотой направился вместе с датчиками к Кётани, уже примерявшегося к брусьям. Снова ощущать на себе тяжёлый, наполненный неприязнью взгляд не хотелось, но чем быстрее он налепит все датчики, тем скорее можно будет отгородиться экраном и лишь подавать голос, когда требуется.

— Костюма поудобнее не нашлось? — бросил Кётани, тем не менее послушно позволяя прицепить на себя небольшие сенсоры. Их было больше тридцати штук, и следовало аккуратно вставить их в пазы, чтобы в процессе съёмок они не разбились от удара о твёрдую поверхность. Это требовало терпения и внимательности, и Козуме, не любивший эту часть своей работы, одёргивал себя, заставляя не торопиться.

Кётани молчал, лишь поворачивался нужной стороной, и Козуме получил прекрасную возможность рассмотреть его вблизи. Облегающий костюм мало что скрывал, и Козуме невольно очерчивал взглядом каждую линию накаченных мышц, послушных каждому движению своего хозяина.

Предыдущий актёр, Поль, наполовину француз, был почти в два раза тоньше, чем Кётани, больше напоминая танцора балета, чем паркурщика. Здесь же сомнений не было: улицы для Кётани были родным местом.

— Готово, — устало выдохнул Козуме, вставая с колен, на которых стоял, пока располагал все датчики на ногах. Один, возле самой стопы, заедал, и пришлось повозиться, пытаясь попасть в него с неудобного ракурса. Будь здесь Поль, Козуме попросил бы его приподнять ногу, с Кётани лучше было поменьше раскрывать рот — его нетерпение вперемешку с раздражением ощущалось даже слишком остро.

— Наконец-то, — Кётани с искренним наслаждением потянулся и переступил с ноги на ногу, словно волна, оставшаяся на месте. — Что мне делать?

— Для начала просто пройди эту полосу, — Козуме мотнул головой в сторону декораций, вдоль которых выстроились камеры, — в произвольном порядке. Темп, движения и высоту выбираешь сам, я должен увидеть, на что ты способен.

— Ты хоть что-то поймёшь в том, что увидишь? — Кётани бросил на него снисходительный взгляд и пошёл в сторону брусьев, изображавших ветки деревьев.

— Кое-что, — как можно спокойнее ответил Козуме. До конца рабочего дня оставалось ещё много часов, а он уже хотел закончить.

 

Работать с Кётани оказалось и сложнее, и в то же время проще, чем Козуме думал. С точки зрения техники не возникало никаких проблем: никаких стен для Кётани не существовало, а высота была лишь поводом для того, чтобы на неё забраться. Единственное с чем возникли сложности, так это в диалоге, но Козуме быстро приучился максимально коротко описывать нужные движения, а после лишь контролировать результат.

Кётани двигался… красиво. Козуме то и дело ловил себя на том, что с трудом переводит взгляд на экран, хотя его работа заключалась именно в контроле движений на выходе в программе, а не на том, как они выглядят в реальности. Но устоять было сложно.

Чистая, пружинистая энергия, сжатая в крепко сбитом теле. Кётани раз за разом легко повторял нужные движения, двигаясь настолько естественно, что, казалось, подобное может сделать каждый. Но Козуме знал, что вся эта плавность и лёгкость возможна только благодаря долгим и сложным тренировкам. Кётани явно любил то, чем занимался.

Козуме в очередной раз отвёл взгляд от кувырка и покрутил в программе его трёхмерное отображение. Всё было идеально, но эгоистичная часть внутри Козуме требовала заставить Кётани повторить движение ещё раз, чисто для удовлетворения своей потребности. Он подавил её усилием, ставшим практически привычным за последние дни. Хотя, если быть честным перед собой, успевал он не всегда.

— Спасибо, на сегодня всё, — дал отмашку Козуме и спрятался за монитором. Впрочем, это было излишне, потому что Кётани никогда не смотрел в его сторону, не спрашивал ни о чём и даже не прощался, когда уходил. Козуме же не жаловался, просто использовал выпадавшую ему возможность любоваться отточенными движениями, сильным телом и уверенностью, с которой Кётани прошибал препятствия. Потому что если всё и дальше пойдёт хотя бы в таком же ровно-отстранённом ключе, Кётани может заполучить не временный, а постоянный контракт с компанией.

В индустрии игр всегда нужны люди, способные с помощью своего тела воплощать столь сложные движения.

Козуме привычно уходил последним, отсмотрев весь набранный за день материал, рассортировав их по папкам для удобства. Что-то уйдёт в корзину, что-то останется для подстраховки, а самые лучшие движения будут скомпилированы и отобраны для игры.

Как оказалось, его ждали. Начальник коршуном кинулся к Козуме, стоило ему выйти из студии, отмахнулся от приветствий и сразу же перешёл к делу:

— Ну как тебе новенький? Сработались?

— У меня с ним нет никаких проблем, — честно ответил Козуме, отодвигаясь на пол шага, потому что нависшая над ним фигура начальника нервировала.

— Техники говорят, он не слишком общительный.

— Кётани выполняет всё, что ему скажут, не сопротивляется и не пытается придумывать что-то своё тогда, когда его об этом не просят. Меня устраивает.

— Значит, — начальник немного успокоился и сам восстановил привычную дистанцию в несколько шагов. — Дело движется, так? Что можешь сказать о качестве записей?

— Если вы позволите мне быть откровенным, — Козуме мысленно поморщился от разводимых церемоний, — то Кётани подходит на эту роль больше Поля.

— Даже так.

— Он крупнее, резче и сильнее. Мне почти не приходится подгонять Кётани под выбранного персонажа, в отличие от Поля.

— Значит, жалоб нет, — подытожил начальник и довольно прищурился, когда Козуме кивнул. — Тогда — работайте!

— Спасибо за пожелание, — пробормотал себе под нос Козуме, когда начальник скрылся за поворотом. Поправив сползший с плеча ремень сумки, Козуме направился к выходу, чувствуя, с каким скрипом работает уставшее от сидения за компьютером тело. Обычно, он успевал размяться в студии, когда все уходили, но сегодня они задержались, а отвечать на вопросы охраны, пусть и привычной к таким задержкам, всё равно не хотелось.

Впрочем, выскользнуть незамеченным не удалось. Две девушки из дизайнерского отдела, тоже частенько задерживавшиеся сверхурочно, поймали его у самого выхода. Они бегали в одно время вместе в предыдущей игре компании, и это, с одной стороны, позволяло Козуме вести себя без излишних расшаркиваний, с другой — отговориться делами не удастся.

— Ну как тебе твой новенький подопечный? — девушки, Орое и Мико, насели с обеих сторон, зажимая в клещи. Козуме с усталой обречённостью бросил взгляд на вертушку с охраной и покорно остановился, пока его не разодрали на две части.

— Нормально, работаем.

— Я видела его в движении, какие мускулы! Поль проигрывает по всем статьям, — закатила глаза Мико.

— Зато он был более гибким, — возразила Орое.

— Это ты не видела, как он проскальзывал между ветками!

— Поль всё равно изящнее!

Козуме понадеялся, что увлечённые спором, они не заметят его ухода, но девушки уже снова переключились на него, требуя экспертного мнения:

— Ну а ты что думаешь?

— Кётани больше подходит под параметры персонажа, — как можно нейтральнее отозвался Козуме и бросил быстрый взгляд вправо. Там показался один из техников, на которого Орое положила глаз. Удачно. — Я пойду, а вы лучше займитесь другой жертвой. В коридоре. 

Пока девушки соображали, про какой коридор он говорил, Козуме со вздохом облегчения прошёл вертушку, кивнул на ходу охране и вывалился на улицу. Свежий воздух после дождя приятно холодил кожу, и даже дышать стало легче. И это ему ещё повезло, отделался малой кровью. Не попадись ему на глаза тот техник, Козуме бы так просто не отпустили.

Телефон завибрировал в кармане толстовки, и Козуме с отвращением вытащил его, глядя на экран. Да они сговорились все, что ли…

— Если и ты меня спросишь, как мне работается с Кётани, я…

— Вообще-то я просто хотел убедиться, что ты жив и тебя не прикопали под сакурой, но раз ворчишь, значит, всё в порядке, — весело ответил Куро.

— Ты как всегда заботлив.

— Ну я же должен проверить, что злобный пёсик тебя не съел.

— Я так и подумал, — согласился Козуме с усталым вздохом.

— Удовольствие, я надеюсь, не забываешь получать?

— Я люблю свою работу.

— Значит, не получаешь. Старайся активнее, а то заплесневеешь и покроешься мхом возле своего компа.

— Зато больше никто не придёт и не сменит мне у него системник без предупреждения.

— Так, всё и правда в порядке, раз ты начинаешь жаловаться на компы, — рассмеялся Куро. — Позвони на днях сам, не заставляй меня волноваться.

Козуме подавил улыбку и убрал телефон в карман. Постоял немного, позволяя поредевшему, но всё равно довольно плотному людскому потоку обтекать его, а потом решительно повернулся в сторону ближайшего парка. Куро был прав, он давно не гулял и не тренировался.

 

— Нет, — повторил Козуме, устало роняя голову на руки.

Кётани с досадой пнул мат, возле которого стоял, и пошёл к бутылке с водой, которая пустела сегодня нехарактерно быстро. Он вообще был сегодня слишком взвинченный и нервный, потому у него и не получалось.

А Козуме никак не мог объяснить, что не так.

Над этим движением они бились вот уже час с лишним, но всё равно никак не выходило то, что нужно. Слишком много лишнего, слишком резкие рывки. Обычно Кётани мог обуздать свою нервозность и успокоиться, но сейчас, казалось, раздражался ещё больше, забывался и повторял прежние ошибки.

Раз за разом.

— Тебе нужно просто уйти на верхний уровень, понимаешь? Плавно и спокойно, ты проскальзываешь над противником, а не сносишь его ногами.

— Я так и делаю.

— Ты атакуешь, — в который раз повторил Козуме. — Надо защищаться.

Кётани с раздражением повис на нижней «ветви», покачался и резко вскинул ноги вверх, снова разрубая воздух так, будто хотел отпихнуть его. Козуме с отвращением взглянул в третью за сегодня кружку с кофе и потёр начавшие ныть виски. Пора было расходиться по домам, но оставить движение не сделанным, да ещё на такой негативной ноте, было последним делом.

Кётани точно из тех людей, у кого если не получится сегодня, то завтра не получится вообще.

— Нет, — сказал Козуме, едва глянув на экран монитора. Он и так видел, что движение расходилось с тем, что набросали аниматоры, и привести его в соответствие никак не получалось.

— Да не понимаю я, чего ты от меня хочешь! — рявкнул Кётани, спрыгнув сразу с верхнего уровня и выпрямляясь перекатом.

— Хорошо, — Козуме, понимая, что ещё немного, и он тоже заведётся встал. Он пошёл к Кётани, на ходу разминая плечи, надеясь, что этого хватит. — Я покажу.

— Что…

— Просто смотри.

Он слышал весёлые шепотки за спиной, чувствовал внимательные взгляды всей команды. Тело было деревянным, и Козуме с досадой думал, что по-хорошему, ему надо размяться. По-хорошему, ему давно стоило встать и показать, но иррациональное желание не выделяться перед Кётани заставляло мучить того лишнее время в тщетной надежде на успех.

Козуме подошёл к перекладине и запрокинул голову. Поприседал несколько раз, проверяя пружинистость ног, встряхнулся и подпрыгнул. Гладкое дерево плотно легло в ладони, как будто так и надо, и Козуме почувствовал странную лёгкость в теле. Пусть он без разминки и обкатки, но ему и не нужно сейчас работать на стопроцентный результат. Главное показать, что не так, дать увидеть правильный ритм.

Тело легко качнулось вперёд, назад, а потом ноги плавно начали подниматься вверх, всё выше и выше, заставляя его перевернуться, так мягко, словно бы показательно, но очень эффективно. Воображаемый враг провалился под ним, а сам Козуме уже уверенно стоял на «ветке», готовый прыгать на следующее дерево без задержки.

Он прыгнул, раз, другой, потом повис на одной руке и спокойно спустился вниз, чувствуя небольшое сожаление, что приходится так быстро отправляться снова за комп. Козуме любил свою работу, но и это ощущение полёта — тоже.

Кётани стоял, по-глупому раскрыв рот. Козуме едва подавил желание рассмеяться, настолько по-детски тот сейчас выглядел. Но если быть откровенным перед самим собой, то восторг в его глазах был приятен.

— Повтори, пожалуйста, — попросил Козуме и пользуясь тем, что Кётани так и стоял молча, проскользнул к своему компу.

В этот раз движение было сделано так, как нужно. Кётани, разом растерявший всю свою злость и нервозность, легко ушёл вверх, сделав это гораздо увереннее и чётче, чем сам Козуме.

— Отлично, — с облегчением сказал Козуме, сохраняя вымученный файл на всякий случай в три разных места, чтобы точно не потерять. — Думаю, на сегодня достаточно.

Вокруг разом загомонили и начали собираться по домам. Козуме не торопился, завершая все программы в компьютере и старательно не глядя в сторону Кётани. Тот молчал, но его жадное любопытство ощущалось буквально физически.

Козуме привычно выходил последним, ушёл даже Кётани, так и не найдя причину задержаться. Сам Козуме был только рад, потому что собственное восхищение и любование его устраивало ровно в тех рамках, в которых оно было. Если же Кётани попробует спровоцировать на разговор, то он может и не удержаться.

Как оказалось, Кётани не ушёл далеко. Козуме вздрогнул, когда тот отлепился от стены и решительно направился к нему, с явным намерением не дать избежать разговора.

— Ты…

— Прости, но я сегодня тороплюсь, — прервал его Козуме, демонстративно посмотрев на время в телефоне. — Может, поговорим завтра?

Или никогда, это был бы лучший вариант.

— Ладно, — стушевался Кётани, позволив пройти мимо себя. Козуме мысленно выдохнул, надеясь, что на этом сюрпризы закончились, но тут ему в спину донеслось:

— А двигаешься ты классно!

Козуме свернул за угол, надеясь, что за волосами не было видно его вспыхнувшего от похвалы лица.

 

— Как давно ты занимаешься паркуром?

Они сидели на крыше здания и обедали. Больше недели Козуме старательно избегал Кётани, как мог, отделывался общими фразами и отказывал на все предложения потренироваться вместе. Ну или хотя бы подраться, что у Кётани было одним и тем же.

Впрочем, долго так продолжаться не могло, и теперь Козуме сам терялся, когда же он, забывшись, стал отвечать чуть более искреннее, и почему это всё дошло до того, что они вместе обедают.

— С третьего года старшей школы. Шоё тогда где-то вычитал, что паркур улучшает владение собственным телом, и загорелся. Под раздачу попали все, до кого он смог дотянуться, правда, многие быстро отсеялись, а мне понравилось. Правда всерьёз начал заниматься уже в институте.

— Шоё? — нахмурился Кётани.

— Хината из Карасуно, вы встречались на матчах.

— А! Тот рыжий? Не знал, что вы общаетесь.

— Мы дружим, — улыбнулся Козуме.

— Но почему ты сам не выполняешь все эти трюки? Ты можешь, иначе бы не показал бы тогда класс без всякой подготовки.

— Во-первых, это неудобно, снимать себя же, — Козуме неловко пожал плечами, чувствуя, как кровь снова приливает к щекам. Кётани был щедр на похвалы, и почему-то от него их слышать было вдвойне приятнее. — Во-вторых, я физически мельче, чем наши персонажи, лишняя работа аниматорам. А в-третьих иногда я всё же снимаюсь, если меня просят другие кинематоры. Я с этого начинал.

— Почему ушёл по другую сторону экрана? — даже с какой-то обидой спросил Кётани. Он уже всё съел, и теперь крутил в руках коробку из-под бенто, задавая вопросы и жадно слушая ответы.

— Мне нравится играть в виртуальной реальности, и интересно помогать её создавать.

— Но ты и так помогал бы!

— Это другое, — покачал головой Козуме и уткнулся в свой обед.

Кётани фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Он выглядел расслабленным и довольным жизнью, а вечно хмурая складка разгладилась. Ровно с того момента, как Козуме взялся за брусья, Кётани стал смотреть на него иначе и выкладываться больше прежнего. 

Козуме в очередной раз оказался заворожён тем, с каким энтузиазмом Кётани вкладывается в то, что любит. И быть причастным к этому хотя бы краешком было так же удивительно, как и получить подарок на рождество от Санты.

— Я всё-таки уговорю тебя потренироваться со мной, — сказал Кётани, когда Козуме тоже закончил обедать и лениво тянул сок через трубочку.

— Посмотрим, — покачал головой Козуме. — Только, пожалуйста, не злоупотребляй просьбами показать тебе движение, если ты не понимаешь. Раньше ты прекрасно обходился и без этого.

— Так красиво же, — искренне сказал Кётани, глядя на него с удивлением. — И быстрее.

Козуме подавил желание уткнуться лицом в колени, а лучше — сбежать. Но Кётани сидел ближе к выходу, уже однажды столкнувшийся с тем, что в один момент Козуме просто улизнул, воспользовавшись тем, что тот отвлёкся.

— Слушай, а не хочешь завтра вместе пойти на пробежку перед работой? — оживился Кётани, не замечая, какой эффект оказывают его слова. — Будет круто!

Козуме всё-таки уткнулся носом в колени и закрыл глаза, не реагируя ни на тормошение, ни на возгласы. Впрочем, он знал, что рано или поздно сдастся, и будь что будет.

 

Козуме и сам не понимал, как дал себя уговорить на это безумие. Ночной Токио раскинулся под ними, находившимися на высоте двенадцатого этажа, мигал неоновыми огнями и вывесками. Ветер почти не дул, лишь изредка оглаживал кожу приятной прохладной. Даже дождь шёл два дня назад, и его нельзя использовать как предлог для отказа от пробежки.

Впрочем, либо Кётани это всё предусмотрел, либо сам Козуме был не настолько против, как сам пытался себя убедить, но сейчас они стояли на крыше офисного здания и готовились к спуску.

Козуме первый закончил разминку и теперь сидел на корточках на парапете, глядя на стихшее, но всё равно оживлённое движение на дороге. Машины сновали туда-сюда, и он заворожено рассматривал смазанные от скорости линии огней. Кётани встал рядом, почти вплотную, и на Козуме дохнуло жаром его разогретого тела.

— Ты готов? — в голосе Кётани слышалось предвкушение пополам с нетерпением. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, то и дело ерошил волосы и, казалось, с трудом оставался на месте.

Козуме запрокинул голову и взглянул ему в лицо, в последний раз спрашивая себя, действительно ли он хочет окунуться в это снова, не один, не с Шоё, ставшим близким почти так же как Куро, а с человеком, о котором он не знал практически ничего.

Зато хорошо знал себя и то ощущение свободы, что давал паркур, когда казалось, что всё по плечу.

— Да. Начинай, я следом, — тихо сказал Козуме и замер, очарованный тем, как просияло улыбкой лицо Кётани.

Они шагнули практически одновременно, спружинили о крышу соседнего здания на этаж ниже, Козуме перекатом, а Кётани — просто выпрямившись. И бросились вперёд.

Спуск представлял из себя плавную череду этажей, спускающихся вниз будто ступеньки лестницы. Иногда рисковые пролёты между зданиями, иногда — практически ровный скат, переходящий из одной крыши в другую, всё это заставляло тело работать на пределе, напрягать каждую мышцу, каждую жилу, чтобы оттолкнуться от одной точки и приземлиться ровно на ту, которую выбрал.

Козуме глубоко дышал, держал темп и чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается обжигающий, пузырящийся восторг. Он не мутил голову, позволяя рассудку выбирать единственно правильный и безопасный путь, но заставлял кровь бежать быстрее, разносить кислород по телу. Козуме видел краем глаза бежавшего рядом Кётани, слышал его восторженный смех, и сам не мог перестать улыбаться.

Они спустились вниз и побежали дальше, не останавливаясь, мимо запоздалых прохожих и велосипедистов, перепрыгивая клумбы и взбираясь на стены низких домов в два толчка. Кётани, более быстрый и высокий, старался держаться рядом. Иногда он делал ненужное сальто, и Козуме фыркал, гадая, то ли это от избытка энергии, то ли для поддержания одного ритма.

Детская площадка, одна, вторая, нагромождение труб, по которым так удобно взбираться, кирпичные лестницы — всё это сливалось в один ком, заставляя концентрироваться всё больше на своём теле, на себе и своих ощущениях, отодвигая рамки невозможно куда-то за грань. Восприятие стёрло всё, что раньше было препятствием, остались только скорость, тяжёлое дыхание и ощущение полёта, когда хотелось раскинуть руки и больше ни о чём не думать.

На последний, довольно простой отрезок пути ушло до обидного мало времени. Они легко взобрались на крышу старого склада, сейчас безлюдного, освещённого лишь одним фонарём и остановились, тяжело дыша.

Козуме устало опёрся ладонями в колени и прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в эту восхитительную ещё не усталость, но уже и не бездействие забитых постоянным сидением мышц. Будь рядом Шоё, они бы уже смеялись, но рядом был Кётани, и Козуме без слов ощущал его всепоглощающий восторг.

Козуме поднял голову и встретился с ним глазами, понимая, что здесь и сейчас он рад именно тому, кто рядом с ним. Кётани смотрел прямо и голодно, и от его взгляда внутри всё переворачивалось и сжималось от предвкушения.

Козуме машинально, полуосознанным движением облизнул губы и хрипло выдохнул, когда Кётани повторил. Границы, стёртые долгим бегом, не находились, и Козуме шагнул вперёд, теряясь от ощущения пустоты под ногами. Поцелуй вышел мягким и ласковым, просто прикосновение, чем что-то большее, благодарность за ночной Токио, бег рядом и ощущение одного дыхания на двоих. Козуме касался кончиком языка сомкнутых губ, чувствовал вкус соли и задыхался от жара разогнанной в теле крови.

Кётани ошарашено отшатнулся и замер, напряжённый, как напуганный пёс. Он не рычал и не пытался атаковать, но Козуме едва сумел подавить желание отвести взгляд, прежде чем отступить на несколько шагов, увеличивая разрыв. Искрящаяся радость потухла, вспугнутая страхом и ощущением неизбежности.

Он был прав, когда думал, что не сумеет удержаться и всё испортит.

— Прости, — так громко, как только он сейчас мог, произнёс Козуме, заставляя слова проталкиваться сквозь пересохшее горло. — Я тебя неправильно понял.

Взгляд Кётани изменился, но тусклого фонаря было недостаточно, чтобы понять — как. Козуме и не стал, просто развернулся и спрыгнул вниз, растворяясь в знакомой путанице складов. Сейчас это было единственно правильным решением.

 

Обычно Козуме редко подменял актёров на их площадке, не мог разорваться по времени, но когда его попросили о помощи в выходной, Козуме не стал отказываться. Это сейчас было кстати — забить своё время монотонными простыми движениями, двигаться по указке и думать только о том, куда правильно поставить руку и как нужно держать тело, чтобы камера засняла всё правильно.

Знакомый кинематор привычно болтал, заполняя паузы между командами, и этот ненавязчивый и не требующий никакой реакции шумовой фон забивал мысли не хуже радио. Козуме не хотел думать о позавчерашней ночи, как и том, что вчера Кётани не пришёл, отговорившись болезнью.

Хуже всего в этой глупой ситуации было то, что его ошибка начала влиять на работу. Он должен был об этом подумать, вспомнить и остановиться.

Но не вспомнил.

Когда собственное тело начало ныть и просить о пощаде, они закончили съёмки. Козуме вяло отмахнулся от предложения пойти выпить, надеясь лишь на то, что быстрый душ освежит достаточно, и сил хватит добраться до дома. К тому же звонил Шоё, и завтра они должны были встретиться, что позволит переключить мысли ещё хотя бы на день.

Козуме выполз из душа не сразу, позволив себе поддаться слабости и просто постоять под струями воды. Наскоро подсушив волосы полотенцем и переодевшись в свою одежду, он снова выходил из раздевалки самым последним, привычно выключая свет везде, где шёл. В такое время, да ещё и в выходной, здание пустовало. Бедлам начнётся ближе к концу года, когда дата выхода будет маячить дамокловым мечом и все станут буквально ночевать на работе, стараясь опередить дедлайн.

На улице было солнечно и тепло, но Козуме всё равно поёжился от ветра и поплотнее закутался в толстовку. Хотелось поскорее нырнуть в метро и спрятаться в людском потоке на те полчаса, что ехал поезд, отгородившись от мира музыкой и PSP. Но не успел он пройти и пару шагов, как дорогу перегородила фигура, в которой Козуме от неожиданности даже не сразу признал Кётани.

— Привет, — буркнул тот, неловко смотря в сторону. Козуме настороженно кивнул, подавляя желание отступить. Это не он буквально выпрыгнул перед самым носом, и если Кётани захотел поговорить, то, наверное, это было даже правильно.

Хотя в груди и ныло от того, что вот сейчас Кётани откажется с ним сотрудничать и будет полностью прав. А они только по-настоящему сработались…

— Прости, что вчера не пришёл, — вдруг сказал Кётани, когда неловкое молчание стало практически осязаемым. — Мне надо было подумать.

— Я всё понимаю, — почти искренне сказал Козуме, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кётани снова замолчал, и это начинало раздражать. Неужели он пришёл сюда только для того, чтобы это сказать? Так мог бы и не утруждаться и решить всё в понедельник, официально, где среди людей надо было бы держать лицо и не касаться неудобных тем.

— Ты сейчас занят? — Козуме растеряно поднял голову, глядя на Кётани. Тот смотрел ему прямо в лицо, упрямо сдвинув брови. Козуме знал это выражение, оно бывало у Кётани каждый раз, когда элемент долго не получался, и он расшибался в лепёшку, но всё же выполнял его так, как надо.

— Нет, — выдавил из себя Козуме.

— Ты бы не хотел, ну… Сыграть со мной? — щёки Кётани покраснели, и он прикусил губу, от чего Козуме залип на этом движении, забываясь, что ему следовало бы ответить. Но смущённый Кётани был настолько непривычный и милый, что Козуме наслаждался этой невероятной картиной. Когда ему ещё удастся увидеть вечно хмурого и напряжённого Кётани настолько не в своей тарелке.

— Кенма?

— Во что ты хочешь сыграть? — Козуме заставил себя встряхнуться и не думать о том, что может значит это предложение. Кётани просто предлагает помириться, всё из-за работы и только, не стоит тешить себя ложной надеждой, ведь так?

— Да мне всё равно, в какую, я всё равно почти не играю. А то странно как-то, работаю для игры, а сам не в теме.

— У меня есть дома несколько игр нашей компании. Впрочем, их можно найти и в интернете, если тебе удобно в игровом центре или у себя дома, — помолчав, ответил Козуме. Он прекрасно понимал, что Кётани ни за что не согласится прийти к нему домой, всё же на нейтральной территории ему будет спокойнее.

— Давай у тебя, — моментально согласился Кётани, заставив Козуме вздрогнуть. И быстро добавил, прежде чем Козуме успел что-то сказать: — Если тебе будет удобно.

— Да, так будет лучше всего, — тихо согласился Козуме, чувствуя, как сердце разом забилось быстрее и счастье накатывало неудержимой волной. Хотелось улыбаться во всю ширь, несмотря на то, что ничего ещё толком не было понятно, и Кётани просто напросился в гости, а это не значит ничего, совершенно. — Пойдём?

— Да, — решительно кивнул Кётани и подстроился под его шаг, так близко, что они соприкасались ладонями. — Мне интересно посмотреть, как ты играешь.

Козуме улыбнулся и кивнул, на мгновение сжимая пальцы Кётани и чувствуя быстрое, но уверенное пожатие в ответ.


End file.
